Computer systems such as personal computers (PCs), servers, workstations, and mainframes are well known in the art. Computer systems have attained widespread use for providing computing power to many segments of today's modern society. One important function for computer systems is to access, modify, and share information. To accomplish this, information is often stored in a database so that it may be shared among many computer systems. Databases typically have a database manager to facilitate access, manipulation, or storage of the information in the database by other computer systems. The database manager may typically execute on a database server while computer systems using the database may serve as database clients in a client-server relationship. Example database managers include International Business Machine Corporation's (IBM®'s) DB2® database management system, Microsoft Corporation's Microsoft® SQL Server system, Oracle Corporation's Oracle® database management system, or Sybase, Inc.'s® database management system. Database servers and their clients may run on various operating system platforms and database clients (and their applications) communicate with the database server in order to obtain data from the server.
A database administrator (DBA) may be responsible for managing the environmental aspects of a database such as recoverability, resource management, integrity, security, availability, performance, and development and testing support. Database server support commonly offers the ability for the database server to notify the DBA of events (such as table locks) for which the DBA has requested notification as well as sending return codes (such as error, warning or informational codes) to a connected application. Often, a DBA wishes to inform database client users of particular events, such as when the database needs to be taken down or recycled for maintenance, when the database has performance problems, or other occurrences. By informing database client users of the problem (as well as estimated timelines for completion or workarounds), the DBA may provide better service to database clients and reduce the frustration some database client users feel when the database becomes unavailable for reasons unknown to them.
One solution to this problem is to use instant messaging (IM) systems to send messages from the DBA to database client users. This solution, however, suffers from a significant problem in that the DBA must know the IM identity of the database client users who are connected to the database in order to send them an IM message. In a typical large database, the DBA will not know which particular database client users are connected at any given time and therefore cannot effectively send them IM messages. Moreover, DBAs and database client users often change (such as for different shifts) and are often remote, increasing the difficulty of knowing which database client users are presently using the database. Such a solution may also rely on the availability of an IM server to forward the message, as well as both sender and receiver being logged on, further limiting the usefulness of IM.
Another problem is that database client users do not have an effective and efficient mechanism to communicate with a DBA. As database client users often do not know the identity of DBAs, they cannot easily contact the DBAs via phone, e-mail, or IM message. Even if a database client user knows the identity of a DBA, they may not know whether the DBA is on-shift or working from an alternative location, making it more difficult to communicate with the DBA. There is, therefore, a need for an efficient and effective mechanism for providing two-way communication between database client users and administrators.